unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Versteckte Insel
The Island is the primary setting for Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It is located in the Pacific Ocean at the Kriegsmarine co-ordinates: UK2642. On the Kriegsmarine map, the island is referred to as "Versteckte Insel," which is German for Secret Island. Originally the island was a Spanish colony founded at some point in the 16th Century. The colony flourished as the main port along the route from the Orient to Spain and through the influx of both migrants and accumulated Spanish treasure. The colony's history ended violently with the arrival of El Dorado. History The Island was populated by the Spanish before the arrival of El Dorado. They built a colony there, centering around a city, a fort and a monastery. Beneath the monastery they hid their treasure in an enormous undergroundmaze of vaults and caverns . However, after the Curse of El Dorado infected the populace this colony soon vanished, and their settlements fell into ruin and were lost to history. Later, Francis Drake travelled to the island to recover the El Dorado statue after faking his own death in Panama. However, he ended up destroying the ships that had brought him there in an attempt to stop the statue from ever leaving the island. At some point, (most likely in the 1930's) a German expedition came to the island looking for the treasure after finding Sir Francis Drake's lost diary page. They set up a submarine bunker and moved the statue from the vault to another cavern underneath the Monastery before it's curse infected them and they too were consumed by it. They were either mutated by the statue or killed by the Descendants. Gabriel Roman, a group of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, a band of pirates led by Eddy Raja, and hostage Victor Sullivan were the next to arrive on the island. They were closely followed by Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher. They all sought El Dorado. They travelled through the ruins of the Spanish colony, before discovering what had happened to them. The Spaniards were somehow mutated by the El Dorado statue and devolved into extremely agressive creatures. Francis Drake had destroyed the ships to prevent its curse from leaving the island. Atoq Navarro, after betraying Gabriel Roman and executing him, airlifted the statue by helicopter and flew it to his ship. Nathan Drake pursued the helicopter and forced it to crash on the deck of Navarro's ship. After an epic final match with Navarro, Drake pushed the helicopter over the side, sending both Navarro and El Dorado to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. The Fort The Colony on the island was in a centralised Lagoon at the end of a strait that led in from the sea. Sailing along this strait was the only route to the harbour and the strait itself was guarded by the Fort at it's mouth. Situated at the top of a huge, sheer cliff; the fort held a commanding position looking out to sea and would have been able to spot approaching vessels with ease. It also packed enormous fire power; with dozens of cannon pointing out to sea and covering the strait. It was through this fort that Francis Drake and his descendant made their way into the colony. It is unclear as to how Drake gained entrance to the fort, whether by storming it or by infiltrating it; but he did gain access to one of the towers which gave him a perfect view of the lagoon and showed him the way forward. It was from this tower that Nathan Drake also followed the trail. The Monastery The island's monastery was isolated from the rest of the colony. Situated up in the mountains, it was the perfect place to conceal the Spaniard's gold. The Monastery was a massive complex made up of several buildings and wide quadrangles and public squares. The Library was a key part of this complex and concealed the entrance into the catacombs that led to the Church. And through the church was the route to the "Secret Gallery" which showed the entrance to the Vaults. In the Gallery was nothing but a row of narrow stained-glass windows on the curved wall. One window was marked with the symbol of the Spanish Vaults; the Heart and upside-down Crossed Keys of St John; which when opened showed Nathan Drake the concealed entrance to the Treasure Vault, the Mausoleum in the graveyard of the Church. Interestingly it was here, underneath the monastery complex, that the Germans constructed their U-boat pen and bunker. The Treasure Vault ''Elena Fisher : "What is this?"'' ''Nathan Drake : "A really elaborate way to hide the damned treasure"'' The island's principle purpose was to serve as an outpost of Spain and act as a "pit stop" for ships travelling to and from the Pacific Ocean. It's secondary purpose was to store the mass of treasure collected by the Spanish in South America; and this purpose was easily accomplished with the island's ingenious and enormous underground vaults. When Sir Francis Drake came to the island in the 16th Century, he solved the complex system of clues the Spanish used to hide the route to the main vault. The route to the vault was marked by brass seals set into the stone each with a Roman Numeral on them. Drake discovered that the correct route would be marked by either a II, V, or VII (2, 5 and 7 respectively) and so found his way to the original location of El Dorado. the Vault remained unchanged for the better part of 400 years until Nathan Drake found the entrance to the Treasure Vault in the monastery. Nathan Drake followed the numerals etched in the corner of Sir Francis' map and too found the central Vault, although by that time the Nazis had already removed the Statue. All that rewarded Nathan Drake's endeavours were the Descendants, from whom Drake barely escaped his ancestors fate. Geography The island is mostly covered by a dense jungle. The Spanish settlements were the few areas to break through the trees. The island also has several rivers running through it, many of which have huge waterfalls. Most of the coastal areas of the island ended in shear cliffs, often hundreds of feet high. The Colony itself was only accessible through a narrow strait guarded by the island's impressive Fort. Category:Locations Category:Uncharted